My Birthday Wish
by RetroGeek
Summary: Birthday wishes never can come true I thought. Until now. A Juderman One Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or any of its characters. I wish I owned Tyler Kyte though. :)

----

I've never believed that birthday wishes really can came true. Why you ask? Well, for the simple fact that they never really do come true. They're just some silly made up thing that people have made up like the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny, the boogie monster, and other ridiculous crap that I've stopped believing in since I was five. That's why I cringed when my mom asked me to make a birthday wish as I was getting ready to blow out my candles on my 18th birthday party.

"Spied, honey. Please just blow out the candles. It's a tradition," my mom begged me.

I can't believe she was making me do this. It was stupid.

"Mom, I'm not five anymore," I declared.

I looked at my mom and could tell she wanted me to just make a wish and blow out the damn candles already. She was becoming impatient. So I closed my eyes and made a wish. I then blew out my candles and my friends and family then began to take slices of my vanilla cake.

After I finished my two slices, Wally and Kyle came up to me. Wally kicked me in the butt 18 times.

"Dude, what the hell was that for?" I yelled.

"It's your birthday. I was giving you my traditional butt kicking," Wally laughed.

I rolled my eyes and began laughing along with Wally and Kyle.

----

Jude walked out of the pizza place with a pepperoni and extra cheese pizza. Tommy's favorite. Jude had just turned eighteen yesterday and her and Tommy were celebrating. Now they didn't have to hide their relationship anymore. They could finally roam the streets together and kiss in public without worrying somebody could see them. Not that her parents approved of her dating Tommy. He was much older than Jude and they thought he would leave her for some older scank. Jude didn't care what her parents thought of Tommy. All she knew was she loved him and he was the one for her.

Jude put her key into the keyhole and set the pizza on the kitchen table. Tommy was nowhere to be found downstairs so she went upstairs and looked around. She didn't see him and was about to go back downstairs when she heard sounds coming from the bedroom. Jude opened the door and saw Tommy and some other woman; she looked like a model, half naked with Tommy on their bed.

Tommy heard Jude open the door and he quickly got off the model while struggling to put his clothes back on. Jude slammed the door and ran downstairs to get her car keys.

"Jude! I can explain!" Tommy yelled.

"Explain what Tommy? That your lips just fell on her and she's magically having sex with you in our bed?" Jude exclaimed. "Well guess what, I don't want to hear it. I want your sorry cheating ass out of here right now!"

Jude got into her car and pulled up to my house. She walked up my steps and rang the doorbell.

----

"Hi, Jude. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Tommy was cheating on me," Jude cried. "I needed someone to talk to."

"That cheating bastard," I mumbled under my breath. "Wait until I get my hands, well, fists on him."

"I'm sorry, Spied. I didn't hear that. What did you say?" Jude asked.

"Um, it was nothing. Why don't you come on in?"

I led her to the couch and told her to take a seat. I sat next to her and listened to her explain the whole story to me with tears in her eyes.

"Jude, come here," I said gently patting a spot next to me.

Jude walked over to me and I put my arms around her and held her close.

"It'll be ok, Jude," I said trying to comfort her.

"Jude, look at me," I whispered. I wiped away her tears with my thumb and lightly kissed her forehead. "It'll be ok," I told her once again.

"Spied, how was I so dumb? I should have listened to my parents when they said Tommy was no good and would wind up hurting me-"

I cut her off mid sentence and said, "Jude, you aren't dumb. You were in love. Love makes us do crazy things sometimes."

"Like this?" She asked as she kissed me softly on the lips.

"Yeah, like that," I smiled.

"Spied, I've never really gotten over you. I've always loved you. I guess I just never really let myself admit it."

"Jude, I have and always will love you. Nothing can and never will change that," I whispered in her ear.

Jude was already fast asleep in my arms and I knew she didn't hear the last part. I kissed her hair and drifted off to sleep along with her.

What was my birthday wish you ask? Well, I think you already know.

----

This is my first fan fiction I have ever finished. Please review. If you have any advice or critiscm don't be afraid to tell me. :)


End file.
